Devilish Smile
by amy. j x
Summary: Chad visits Ryan in New York. Not sure if I'm entirely happy with this, so please tell me what you think. Set post HSM3, so slight spoilers. Warnings: Slash, sex, swearing. Rating: Strong M. Chad/Ryan.


They hadn't seen each other in months. Ryan had been busy at Julliard, very busy, and Chad couldn't afford the flight to New York. So when Spring Break came, and Chad had managed to save enough money, he flew to New York at the first possible chance. They had gone too long with only webcam chats and phone calls to sustain them.

Ryan met him at the airport. As soon as he had caught sight of Chad's curls, he'd come running over, literally jumping on the basketball player, and wrapping his legs round his waist. Kisses came before any greeting in the form of words.

"God, I missed you…" Ryan tasted of peppermint and his hair was soft under Chad's fingers, his body a comfortable weight against Chad's torso.

"Mmhmm, me too, so much…" Chad's hands warmed Ryan's lower back and pulled him closer, and Ryan realised that he didn't have to physically be in Albuquerque to be home.

Ryan drove them to his apartment in his very sleek, very expensive sports car, and as they approached the building it was made clear that his parents had done everything to ensure that he didn't live the lowly life of the average student.

His apartment was cosy and despite the fact that Chad had only ever been there once before, it felt familiar and homely. Photographs of a smiling Ryan and various friends, including several of himself and Chad, covered every flat surface available, and plush carpet cushioned Chad's toes as he was led to the bedroom by one determined blond.

One devilish smile, one heated kiss, and several minutes later, they were completely naked, their clothes scattered across the room. Chad pushed Ryan to the bed, and the lithe blond fell against the mattress, his knees banging off the edge. Chad was pulled down with him by the arm draped around his neck as they continued to kiss, and fill the room with sounds of gasps and moans. Ryan shifted his hips, bringing his legs up to wrap around Chad, his ankles hooking at his lower back, mirroring his earlier actions at the airport in a more heated manner. He gasped against Chad's lips as they continued to rock together, and before long he found himself demanding 'more, more, more'.

Chad slicked himself up, and after pushing one, two three fingers into Ryan, they were both uncomfortably hard and growing impatient.

"Chad,… please!"

Ryan had missed lots about having Chad only a five minute car ride away. Like the way their fingers would entwine when walking the halls of East High. And the way Chad had a fascination with carding his fingers through Ryan's hair. Or the whispered confessions of love, and kisses trailing up his neck. He missed Chad's hugs, the feel of strong arms pulling him into such a gentle hold. He missed their weekly dates, trips to the cinema, when they would miss half the movie because they were too engrossed in each other, or dinner dates in Ryan's favourite fancy restaurants, where the waiters called them sir, and they played footsie under the cover of the table cloth. He missed those nights when his mom and dad were out of town, and Chad would stay over, being greeted with steaming coffee and a tender kiss the next morning.

But this was what he missed the most, the most intimate moments, when they were impossibly close, Chad's mouth pressed up to his ear, his moans of pleasure echoing through Ryan's head, and his manicured nails scraping down the taught skin of Chad's muscled back, as their hips rocked in synchronicity. During all those months of separation, Ryan would remind himself of the feeling of Chad thrusting in to him, and the waiting until Chad's next visit wouldn't seem so long.

"Christ, I've missed…you inside of…me."

"I've missed,….fuck! I've missed it…too."

It was becoming an even more apparent struggle to form coherent sentences, and soon they were crying out, and Chad was collapsing on top of Ryan. They held each other close whilst they caught their breaths, every so often sharing tender kisses.

After a few moments, their chests stopped heaving, their breath no longer ripping out in rags, and Chad rolled off Ryan, lying on his side next to him, his head propped up by his elbow. His finger trailed an invisible line up the dancer's side, his dark skin contrasting with his boyfriend's pale torso.

"You're so gorgeous, you do know that?" It was Ryan who broke the silence.

"Hmm, you've told me a couple of times."

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle.


End file.
